Silver Feathers Flying On
by Allow Me To Speak
Summary: Really sad, unlike my usual stuff. Max was murdered. Fang is heartbroken, and goes off to murder her murderer. But Max has other ideas. T for lots of cussing. Fax, though I usually prefer Miggy.


**Okay, this was inspired by Chaos Ride. I don't usually do stuff like this, but it came to me, so I'm going with it. And ****NO****, I'm not emo.**

Fang POV

I couldn't believe it. Max was dead. Max. The powerful, indestructible, kick-ass Max. Dead.

And what was worse, she was killed by a _bully_. A stupid little teenager with a gun. I still can't believe it.

We had just escaped. We destroyed Itex for good. All the Flyboys were gone, and the other captive mutants escaped. So we went into hiding to wait for things to calm down. Then we were headed to the Martinez's house to stay. So, until then, we went to that old mountain hut we had found way back then, when we were trying to save Angel.

We stayed there for a couple of days – the pantry was stocked again, and the place was spotless. We knew that we couldn't stay for long, but we would stay for a few days anyways.

Then Max went out to scout the area. You know her, she never relaxed. Ever. Everything was fine. Until she came back.

_~Flashback~_

_Max landed by the porch. "I'm back, guys," she called._

_Gazzy and Nudge came rushing out. "Well? What did you see?" Nudge asked. "Did you see any deer? I love deer! Remember, I saw one back at our old home? I almost touched it too, but then it-" Thank God for Gazzy's hand._

_Max shook her head as Iggy, Angel and I came out of the hut behind the other two. "Nothing. The coast is clear. No one around at all."_

"_You sure about that?"_

_Max spun around to face a seriously pissed teenage boy, around eighteen years old. He had a gun under his arm. A _gun_. 'Shit' was my only thought._

"_Think you can enter my house and just make yourselves at home? Yeah, right. And you have _wings_, too!" Idiot-with-a-gun added after a moment. " You freaks!"_

_That was something Max could _not_ take. "WE ARE NOT FREAKS!" She shouted, stomping towards him. Did she not _see_ the gun?_

_The idiot glared at her. "Don't you come a step closer, freak," he warned her. But you know Max – she did._

_**BANG!**_

_Max stiffened. Even from behind, I could tell that her eyes were blurring and her mouth slacking open. Blood shot out from the hole in her heart, covering the ground. She fell in slow motion, and hit the ground with a thud._

_We were all shocked. How did he shoot so fast? _NO ONE_ could've dodged that! Even looking at Max, lying on the ground in a pool of blood, could not get us moving fast enough._

"_You'd better thank your lucky stars that I don't kill all of you, too," that asshole snickered. He turned and ran into the forest before we could catch him._

_I turned and ran to Max. Iggy and Angel were leaning over her, inspecting her, with Nudge and Gazzy not too far away, worried as hell. I looked at Iggy – he sensed my gaze and looked up. The look on his face was enough – Max had finally managed to rid herself of the Voice. But she had rid herself of all other voices as well._

_I stood up. "I'm going after that [insert the worst swear word you can think of here]," I said. "Don't hold a service before I get back." My voice was choking, and I was fighting back tears. But everyone knew that I wasn't going to just cry. No. I was going to kill that bastard._

_~End Flashback~_

So here I was now, at that bastard's house. I had timed it just right – I wanted him to lose face in front of a loved one. I was going to kill him while someone watched. And now was the moment.

I dropped in through the window.

"What the ?!" came the voices.

"You," I growled. I ignored the broken glass, and walked across the living room, wings still out, to where he and his girlfriend were sitting and watching a movie. I reached out and grabbed the bastard's shirt and threw him to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing to him?!" his girlfriend screeched, staring wide-eyed at me in the corner. I ignored her and sat on him. Then I punched him in the face.

"YOU!"

"_DON'T HURT HIM!_"

I glanced at the horribly frightened girl out of the corner of my eye. "Hurt him? _Hurt_ him? Ha! That was nothing!" I turned back to him. "You remember me, right?"

He glared at me, his mouth bleeding. Probably teeth knocked out, too. "Yeah," he slurred through the blood. "The fweak."

I growled. "Damn right," I answered. "The freak. And you know why I'm here, don't you? Payment."

"Payment for _what?_" Came the voice of the girl.

"For killing her!" I shouted, finally losing it. "You killed her, you bastard! You killed Max! Do you have any _idea_ who you just killed?!" At the end of every sentence I punched the bastard. Hard.

I didn't wait for a response but continued. "We are mutant freaks, just like you thought! We have no parents, no home, no nothing! All we have is each other! And you took Max away from us! After she saved the damn _world_ for you all! She saved all of your asses from destruction! She saved your sorry LIFE and you KILL her in return! SHE'S THE SAVIOR OF THE PLANET, AND YOU MURDER HER WHEN ALL SHE WAS DOING WAS HER JOB! SHE WAS HELPING US, HER FAMILY! AND YOU KILLED HER!" By then, the boy was knocked out. The girl was looking on at both of us in horror, trying not to believe what she heard and saw.

I lifted my fist for the fatal blow, sick of this nightmare, wanting it to end. But the moment I started to make contact with his face – I saw her.

Max.

She smiled at me. She was clean, like she had just taken a shower. She was also glowing like an angel. She reached out her hand and grabbed my fist.

"Don't", she whispered, her voice sounding so much clearer. "Just leave it be. Go home – the Flock is worried. You need to take care of them now, Fang. Be the Max they need. I know you can do it." Then she smiled and released me. Then she started to fade.

"Wait – NO! MAX! COME BACK!" I shouted. "PLEASE!" Tears were now openly streaming across my face. I didn't care.

She smiled as she faded. "Go back, Fang," she said again. "Go back."

Then she was gone.

************

I took her advice. I left him alive and went back. We held a service for Max, and now we all live with Dr. Martinez, like we had planned.

And there is one thing that I have that keeps me going, that stops me from going back to kill the loser. I wear it on a necklace now. I found it in my hand when I left that loser's house. It's a silver feather – and engraved on it are the words "I love you, Fang. Keep on flying for me. – Max".

**Da End! And again, NO, I'm not emo. I just wrote it. And all in one sitting too. If you see any errors, feel free to mention it! – Sil ^_^**


End file.
